


伊顿往事

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - College/University, Classics, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 合欢洞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: 芽詹PWP伊顿公学里有一座众所周知、历史悠久的塔楼，可这塔楼却有着一个鲜为外人知晓的秘密。





	伊顿往事

**Author's Note:**

> 首发Lofter：纽约书简

巴恩斯伯爵家的独子詹姆斯少爷在门外等待着，终于看到奥丁森公爵家的二公子洛基从那扇门里出来。洛基已经是在这个发情期里第三次来解决问题了。

伊顿公学里有一座众所周知、历史悠久的塔楼，可这塔楼却有着一个鲜为外人知晓的秘密。

多数公学里的Omega学生都会于在此读书期间迎来第一个发情期。而Omega学生们之间流传着一个公开的说法，那就是挨不过发情期就可以去塔楼的一个神秘房间里等待帮助。那个房间被称作“圣殿”。传言这个方案前人都屡试不爽，因为还从未有人在解决问题的同时和那位与自己交欢的Alpha谋面。有人说圣殿里住着天国玉人，她有一种不可告人的方法，让双方消除对彼此的记忆。

詹姆斯在洛基第一次进去之后曾好奇地问洛基是什么方法，但是洛基拒绝回答。詹姆斯不是好事之人，也就没有多问。

可是好景不长，前两天到来的初潮让他也开始经历那种难以忍受的折磨，课也不能上，夜也不能寐。他隔半个小时就要换一套被汗水和下身溢出来的汁水浸湿的衣服。随着时间一天天过去，连胸部都因为没有缓解而逐渐变得柔软肿胀。

“你这样不行，”在他发情期的第三天，洛基傍晚回到宿舍的时候对他说，“走，我带你去圣殿。”

可是詹姆斯连连拒绝。直到洛基给他保证不会出什么状况，他才答应说考虑考虑。

这天晚上他又没能睡着，他已经三天三夜没合眼了。詹姆斯躺在床上，捏着太阳穴绞尽脑汁，突然好友下午说的话出现在他脑海里。他犹豫了一会，下决心到圣殿去。但他没有叫醒洛基，独自一人在月光下穿过城堡的中庭，循着记忆跑向藏着圣殿的塔楼。

他推开那扇十多尺高的木门，发现里面除了墙边一张椅子什么也没有。虽然只能借着月光，但是屋内墙壁上洛可可风格的浅色画板和金丝银线无法被盖住光芒。与古老繁复的装潢相比，家具是仅仅一张单薄的椅子，着实在相形见绌了。詹姆斯摸到门内侧挂着一把铜制锁，摸索着悄悄把它从里面锁上。他往里走了些距离，才发现挂着紫红色壁毯的墙上被挖出了个有两个足球并排摆在一起的大小的椭圆形洞窟。而从门口看来，那把椅子正好挡住了它。

洞旁边的墙上用红色颜料的大写字母写着：【GLORY HOLE】TITS AND PUSSY ONLY. WITHOUT SOUND

遵照墙上的话，他大概领会到洛基前些日子都是怎么解决问题的了，以及为什么双方会不记得彼此。他们并非不记得彼此，而是根本就互相见不到，唯一能坦诚相见的只有那些拿来作案的身体部位而已。

他跪在glory hole前方，低下头往另一边看，发现洞那边也是一个空空如也的房间。

詹姆斯感到一阵恐慌，他想离开，可是身体的本能把他挽留在这里。他先是解开了自己的衬衣，按照墙上的文字，把首先提到的、因为发情而变得挺立的胸脯放进洞里，搁在被挖出来的墙壁边缘上。

凉风吹拂着他的身体，产生空虚寂寞的情绪。

他跪了很久，却没有等到任何动静。就在他心里已经准备打道回府的时候，突然听到一阵清脆的脚步声，紧接着有一双手轻轻抓住了他。他吓了一跳，连忙捂住嘴，不敢让人听见他喉咙发出的声音。

那双手揪着他胸前的两团软肉，往洞另一边房间拉扯，直把他的下巴和腹部带着撞在墙壁的挂毯上。詹姆斯只能用手扶着墙才能稳住自己。而那人的左手则放开了他右边那只变得饱满圆润的乳肉，双手一起聚集到左边的乳房上。他感到那人正一只手托着他乳肉的下沿。一只手由自己的肩胛骨往下，然后上下合一地与下方的禁锢一起在胸前构成一道闭合的圆环，锁住了那以粉色乳头为中心的巨大花朵。

那人定定地挤压了一阵子，便不再朝左边施加压力，仿佛已经确认了什么似的。詹姆斯隐约感到那双手不大，比起一般Alpha来说应该算小的。可是却拥有不输任何人的灵巧和力道。

那两只手又再次回到两只乳房的双侧，用食指和拇指间虎口的部位按摩，再用剩下的手指一起拢住，把软软糯糯的肉体往中间挤压。

詹姆斯感到腿间分泌的液体已经不光浸润了底裤，还顺着大腿在往下流淌。他只好夹紧双腿，以免造成更多汁水的滑落。

那人还在用同样的动作玩弄他的胸脯，甚至用顶着下延的拇指轻轻弹着乳肉造成大幅抖动，拉动他靠近心脏的神经也止不住随之荡漾。可是对方确始终不碰他的乳头。这让他很想呻吟，很想开口要求那人摸一摸中间的花蕊。

但墙上的字仿佛就是一道神谕，阻止了他的想法：Without Any Sound, 禁止发声.

更要命的是，在他渴盼乳头被玩弄之际，那双手直接离开了他的胸脯。詹姆斯只好闭上眼睛，把头埋在墙上，咬着牙在记忆中回放刚才发生的事，一边默默把手伸向了自己的下体，隔着裤子恐惧地按压双腿间的位置。他以前从可没干过这种事。

他在仅存的理智中搜索对面房间那双手下一步要做什么。但他没盼来小巧精干的手掌，反而闻到了一股浓浓的奶油香。

忽然一阵凉意袭上胸口，有什么又硬又冰的小方块正贴着自己的乳肉摩擦着，直到整个胸脯全是爽滑冰凉的感觉。

那是一块凝固的黄油，而干净的油渍正在皮肤的温度下融化开来。

接着那双小手便开始肆意蔓延，借着润滑抵消多余的阻力，把詹姆斯的胸揉成各种形状。那双手开始雨露均沾，毫不吝啬地照顾起乳头。不仅在手指并拢时沉沉爱抚，更会时不时地留出两只手指一起来来回回拉扯。

没多久，由黄油充当的润滑剂都要被那双手的主人玩干了。那双手，连同细细的胳膊从洞那边伸进来，一把拉下了他的裤子，然后握住詹姆斯的腰往上提。詹姆斯顺势被那双手牵引着坐到椅子上。他的腿被打开，留着水的地方暴露在空气中。

这是他第一次看到那双手——确实是一双小号的、瘦弱的手。所以它们越发能够精细把握他肉穴外的部位，甚至对他所迷恋的轻巧按摩手法得了然于心。他看到自己的淫液都粘在那双正在拨弄他下方唇瓣的手上，在夜晚月光照耀下，泛着秽乱的光泽。

詹姆斯的后颈冒着汗，他想把上衣穿起来。可下身的活动把他固定在椅子上，够不着滑落在地的衬衫。

“唔…”詹姆斯心里暗叫一声不妙，连忙拿起扶着椅子两侧的手捧住自己的嘴，可是引发了对方一阵猛烈的攻势，害的他几乎从高背椅上直接伴随着羽化登仙的高潮坠落在地。

痉挛抽搐之际，那双手慌忙离开了他的双腿间湿润的地方，犹豫地轻放在他的大腿上。很久很久之后，他才迷迷糊糊地看着那双手缩回去。

后来他只记得他赶忙穿戴整齐，用围巾包起半边脸，顶着浓烈的倦意跑回宿舍。

第二天早上醒来时他感觉好了许多，简直可以用神清气爽来形容。他感到浑身上下都散发能量，早早便穿上礼服，抱着书本去上课。

在经过一间走廊的时候，詹姆斯瞧见几个还未曾换上燕尾服的学生正围在一个角落里。他走近一看，发现原来是他听说过的几个好事的Alpha正在围堵一个矮小瘦弱的金发男孩。他隐约听到他们在说“谁允许你进去的”、“不知好歹”之类的话，更远远看到他们已经开始拳脚相加。

詹姆斯冲过去制止他们：“嘿！你们在做什么！”

詹姆斯穿着一身校服昂扬锐气，挡在依偎在角落的金发少年身前。他家世显赫，天资聪颖，仪表堂堂，而且比同龄的Alpha们还要高大，所以平时在校园里大家都礼让他三分。更何况，还没人能判断他的性征——至少在几天前还不行。

那几个人见状，你一言我一语地咕哝了几句便离开了。

“你还好吗，”詹姆斯回过身，伸出手想把身后的少年拉起来，“我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你叫什么名字？”

他等了很久也没等到对方的回答。金发的男孩脸颊潮红，神色倔强地坐在角落，似乎不打算直视他的眼睛。然后那个男孩子径自撑着地面借力站了起来，双手始终悄然放在浅赭石色风衣深深的口袋里。

“罗杰斯，”他久久才对上詹姆斯的眼睛，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“噢，上帝保佑，”詹姆斯一瞬间感觉心漏了一拍，也不知道为何，但他一点也不畏惧，反而感到亲切，“原来是你，殿下。”

TBC


End file.
